Jean Grey
Amanda Sefton - she was at the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) * Angel - founders of X-Men * Ant-Man - occasional team crossover (e.g. Avengers #53) * Apocalypse - Enemy: major villain (from X-Factor #19) * Artie Maddicks - he was a trainee in X-Factor * Banshee - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Beast - founders of X-Men * Bishop - members of X-Men (from U #287) * Black Panther - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Black Panther - occasional team crossover (e.g. Avengers #53) * Boom-Boom - she was trainee in X-Factor * Cable - X-Factor liberates and adopts baby Nathan after Inferno, many encounters later too * Caliban - they were in X-Factor together * Callisto ''- Enemy:'' Callisto again attacks the X-Men (U #293) - Ally: they join forces against Masque in X-Men #263 * Cannonball - X-Men together * Captain America - occasional team meetups * Captain Britain - he talks of Jean in Excalibur #33 * Charles Xavier - founders of X-Men * Colossus - second generation X-Men * Crystal - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) and Jean's own wedding (X-Men #2.30) * Cyclops - founders of X-Men and X-Factor. Life partner and spouse (X-Men #2.30). Nickname: "Slym/Slim" (X-Men #2.35 and 38), "Fearless Leader" (X-Men #2.38) * Daredevil - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Doctor Strange - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Domino - she was at the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) * Doug Ramsey - Jean discusses the death of Doug in X-Factor #65 * Edwin Jarvis - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Emma Frost - Jean inhabits Emma's body in U X-Men #282 * Forge - X-Men members (from U X-Men #263) * Gambit - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Havok - allied since Krakoa, and brother-in-law * Hawkeye - occasional team crossover (e.g. Avengers #53) * Human Torch - some team meetups * Iceman - founders of X-Men * Iron-Man - occasional team crossover (e.g. Avengers #3) * Jubilee - allies since X-Tinction (U X-Men #272) and as X-Men (from #2.5) * Leech - he was a trainee in X-Factor * Luna Maximoff - the X-Men work to save Luna in Bloodties (X-Men #2.26) * Madelyne Pryor - she is a clone of Jean - Enemy: they battle during Inferno - Ally: ''only heard of her through Scott * Magneto - ''Enemy: ''archenemy of the X-Men * Meggan - Brian Braddock tells Meg about Jean, and Meg goes on to impersonate her (Excalibur #33) * Moira MacTaggert - X-allies since silver age * Multiple Man - they meet in the Muir Island Saga (U X-Men #280) and X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Mystique - they join forces in the Muir Island Saga (X-Factor #69) * Nick Fury - they join forces several times (e.g. X-Men #2.2-3 and #35) * Nightcrawler - X-Men together from Krakoa (GS X-Men) * Polaris - occasional X-allies since silver age * Psylocke - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Quicksilver - many meetings both ally and foe since the first Brotherhood vs X-Men * Rachel Summers - her daughter in a future timeline. In Excalibur #17, Rachel is adopted by a version of Jean * Reed Richards - some team allying * Rictor - he was trainee in X-Factor * Rogue - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Sabretooth - ''Enemy: X-Men hold him captured at the mansion (X-Men #2.33-38) * Scarlet Witch - many meetings both ally and foe since the first Brotherhood vs X-Men * Selene - Enemy: Selene plots against the X-Men (U X-Men #283) * Shadowcat - X-Men around the original Phoenix saga * Shatterstar - their two teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * She-Hulk - in Uncanny X-Men #272, Jennifer seeks to represent the mutants in the Genosha trials * Siryn - they battle on Muir Island (U X-Men #280) and in X-Cutioner's Song (U#295) * Spider-Man - occasional allies * Storm - X-men (from #94) and best friends. Storm is her maid of honour (X-Men #2.30) * Strong Guy - Guido joins forces with the X-Men several times (U X-Men #278-295) * Sunfire - they join forces in GS X-Men and U X-Men #284 * Sunspot - alliesGenosha (U X-Men #272) but their two teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Susan Richards - some team allying * The Thing - some team allying * Toad - ''Enemy: ''ancient foe of the X-Men * Trish Tilby - they meet as she covers X-Factor (e.g issue #14) * Valerie Cooper - they jon forces in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Vision - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Warlock - Jean discusses the death of Warlock in X-Factor #65 * Warpath - their two teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Wasp - occasional team crossover (e.g. Avengers #53) * Wolfsbane - they meet during the Genosha X-Tinction events (Uncanny X-Men #272) * Wolverine - bronze age X-Men together